Sandgem's Dynamic Duo
by DarkJedi12
Summary: Twin trainers Miles and Abby from Sandgem Town begin their journey through Sinnoh, supported by their determination, their sibling bond, and their unique relationships with their Pokemon. Rated M for possible foul language, comic mischief, mild to severe violence, lemons, and other adult themes.
1. Chapter 1 - At the Beginning

_I apologize for a lot of intro/back-story this chapter. There will be lemons galore after the first chapter. This story will start from Miles's point of view and change often back and forth with Abby. When there are scenes of them interacting together, expect many rapid PoV changes. It's pretty obvious to tell who is narrating, but just in case I announce the change in_**_Big Bold Text._**

_Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak. Please support the official content._

_If you are under 18, while there isn't anything bad in this particularly, click back and read something else. This isn't for you (yet)._

**_Miles_**

"Miles, get up quick! Today's the day!" This had better be good. My head was pounding as I moved my hands up and wiped the gunk from my eyes. What on Earth was that girl flapping her gums about at this hour? It's the middle of the night, and I was having such a wonderful dream. Or at least, I thought it was night, until I felt a rush of light in front of me. "Come on! We can't get our Pokémon if you sleep through the appointment. GET UP!" That jarred my memory. Today was the day that we got our first Pokémon, and I'd be damned if I was going to miss that for anything.

"How much time do I have?" I leapt out of bed like a ninja only to be hit in the face with a shirt and some shorts thrown at him.

"We're supposed to be there in twenty minutes! Get your ass out of bed and let's go!" That girl did realize we lived 5 minutes away right? I had plenty of time.

"Right sis, I'm coming!" I swear; I know I was a little late this morning, but my sister Abby had no patience at all. Looking down to inspect the clothes in my hands, I sniffed my red shirt to make sure it was clean, and threw it on in seconds flat, followed by my basketball shorts. Red always was my favorite color, made me think of fire. I was quite the pyro, and fire just made me happy. Looking back to the clock on my nightstand, I saw the time tick to 10:14 and realized I had to get a move on. Reaching for my signature red cap and shoes, I grabbed my set of car keys and called out the room, "We taking the truck?"

"Yeah, you're driving, now let's go!"

With that I heard a slam of the front door. Knowing we hadn't much time I quickly headed down the stairs and headed out the door, locking it behind me. Sitting out in the driveway was our family's brown pickup truck. I always loved that truck, but now wasn't the time to marvel at a beater vehicle. I hopped inside and started the engine, and without another thought we were on our way down the road.

"It's a right turn up ahead right?"

"I swear to god, how are you my twin and _that_bad with directions? Sandgem Town has five streets and four avenues. The lab is impossible to miss!" Abby was getting on my nerves, even if I should have known the way by now. It wasn't even the first time we had been to Professor Rowan's lab. She was the youngest Pokémon professor in the nearby regions at the time, only a few years older than we were, but she was just as brilliant as her retired father. As I pulled into the turn, Abby's phone began to ring in her pocket. Her conversation was very brief, probably with Mom about some errands.

"Hello? … Yeah, we're almost there. Ok, we'll be there as soon as we're done. … Love you too, bye." She hung up and turned back to me. "Mom wants to see us at the gym as soon as we're done."

That's right, in this tiny town called Sandgem, the newest Pokémon gym had been completed a month ago, and our mother had been hired as its gym leader. Apparently the league changed its rules recently and allowed all gyms to have up to three specialty types. It was no surprise when she chose Fire and Fighting as the two, my and Abby's favorites respectively, but she topped it off with Ground to make it one well balanced and tough gym. Due to her long hours of intense training and accepting challengers, she often came home exhausted and crabby, and we usually had to cook for ourselves every night, but on the plus side it put us on top of the list to be certified Pokémon trainers, and gave us the house to ourselves for most hours of the day. What was even better was that with summer vacation just a few days away, we got the opportunity to go on a summer journey before heading back to school. The chance to get out and see the rest of Sinnoh was the best part by far, and we'd get to do it with nobody but each other and out Pokémon.

**_Abby_**

I glanced over at my absent-minded brother to find him once again lost in thought at the wheel. Miles made the turn, but it was clumsy and rushed, like he would have not known he drove right by it had his train of thought not gotten back on the rails at the right moment. I was a tad annoyed that as a condition to traveling around this summer, we had to promise to travel together, but despite how bizarre my brother might be sometimes, we still had that twin bond that everyone expects. Pulling into the dirt lot, Miles found a spot, pulled the parking break and got out first, me following right behind. As usual, he parked rather abruptly and kicked up a lot of dust. I would have been pissed at him had I been wearing any color other than orange; nobody would notice anything.

"Well, here we are!" I announced, unable to contain my excitement.

After waiting years to finally get our first Pokémon, Professor Rowan's lab was right in front of us. It, like most other Pokémon labs, was built out of part of a house, with the Rowan family almost certainly living in the other half.

Walking up to the front door, Miles motioned for me to have the honor, and I knocked three times on the door, loud enough that anyone in the basement could have heard. The door opened and a man in a white coat greeted us.

"Ahh, you must be Sera's kids. Head on downstairs, the professor will greet you shortly."

He motioned us to a staircase, and we hurried down, unable to contain our excitement. However, once we got there, something strange caught us by surprise, something I don't think I'll ever forget. In the middle of the lab floor was a very attractive blonde woman, stripped naked… and on all fours… being fucked by a Charizard. The giant fire lizard had both of his claws holding onto her ass as he thrusted harder into her. The young Professor Rowan was panting and moaning loudly, unable to contain her lust.

"Boy… that escalated quickly…" Miles muttered to himself. I ignored the Anchorman reference as we just stared at the sight in front of us before turning to face each other, both of us wanting to say something but not knowing how to approach the situation. I couldn't help but notice that my perverted brother had gotten a little stiff in the very brief time of watching that, a distinct bulge appearing in his pants.

"Classy, bro. Classy." That was all I felt the situation deserved.

He looked down and instantly tucked it away; seemingly unaware it was there in the first place. Now composed, he stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Professor Rowan, what in the name of Arceus are you doing?" With that both the Charizard and professor Rowan turned their heads toward us, mouths dropping in shock. How the hell had they not heard us? Were they that lost in their lust that they went deaf to the world around them? What happened next was like a scene out of a cartoon.

Professor Rowan instantly took out her Poké Ball (I have no idea where she got it considering she was naked) and recalled the mighty Pokémon. She then grabbed her lab coat and ran into a nearby closet.

"Oh my, just a moment children, thought the meeting was an hour from now. Thank you for your patience!" What the hell was that? She spoke all official as if nothing had just happened. As if we didn't just see a woman having sex with a Charizard. We starred at each other again, dumbfounded at how bizarre of a situation this was. It was awkward already, even more so that the professor was trying to cover it up.

Within seconds, the professor had returned from the closet, fully dressed in lab attire, her hair even somehow fully done like she had prepared for two hours for our arrival. Then as if to further cover up what had just happened, she began her spiel. "Welcome to Sandgem Pokémon Laboratories. I am Professor Clair Rowan. You two must be Miles and…"

"Abby." I completed her sentence. I just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible and get out of this sex-filled lab.

"It's wonderful to meet both of you. I understand you're both here to register as trainers and choose your starter Pokémon. Luckily for you two, your mother e-mailed me your registration information this morning, so I have both of your trainer IDs already complete." She reached into her pocket and pulled out two ID cards and handed them to each of us.

"Umm… thank you, Professor." Miles was just as nervous as I was, and as soon as we got our Pokémon we were likely to beeline for the exit. Thankfully Miles's boner had passed while the professor retreated to her closet; I was getting tired of seeing that thing in the corner of my eye. Professor Rowan nodded and then motioned us to a table with thirty-six Poké Balls in a six by six grid. Miles and I had one of those twin stares where we looked almost like mirror images of each other as we made eye contact. There were so many Poké Balls, and we even had matching expressions of amazement that we were got to pick from six times the normal amount of Pokémon. Now obviously, being of different genders, we're fraternal twins. That said, a lot of our friends say there's much more resemblance between the two of us than most fraternal twins out there. I had heard stories of twin gym leaders from Hoenn who shared our level of twin resemblance, but I would have to see it for myself to be convinced. Bringing me back from my mental tangent, Professor Rowan continued.

"As you can see this year we're doing things a little differently than we have in the past. Each column has a starter Pokémon of each of the three types (Fire, Water, and Grass), and each row is a different native region. Starting at the row closest to us we have Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, right here in Sinnoh, Unova, and finally Kalos. Go ahead and choose please."

I glanced around the table, looking for one specific one. Sinnoh row, fire starter. I didn't even want him for the fire aspect, I always thought Chimchar was cute and Infernape was an insanely powerful fighting (and fire) type. My mother's Infernape had successfully defended her gym's badge from many an eager challenger in the month she's had the gym, so I knew what it could do. Reaching across the table, I noticed Miles reaching in the same area, putting his hand on the Poké Ball one row below mine.

"I choose Chimchar."

"I choose Torchic."

We just had one of those weird twin moments, saying the exact same thing short of the Pokémon's name to her simultaneously. Shooting each other a look, we both followed with "Stop that", again perfectly timed, before picking up our respective Poké Balls and facing each other.

"Are you really picking the same type as me?" I scoffed at my brother. "Just because we're twins doesn't mean we need the same starter!"

"You surprised, Abby? I'm a freaking pyromaniac and Blaziken is a fiery badass!" At least we had one thing differently; he admired the fire aspect of his new Pokémon while I admired the fighting, even if Chimchar wasn't technically a fighting type until he evolved. After quickly attaching the balls to our belts we turned and faced Professor Rowan, who was didn't seem nearly surprised enough that we picked fire types very close on the table to each other, despite having eighteen to choose from.

"Well then, here are your Xtranceiver and Poké Balls. Do me a favor and keep quiet about what you saw a minute ago, and I hope to hear all about your journeys when you come back!" She placed an orange device that looked like some kind of Aggron brand smartphone in my open hand along with 5 Poké Balls, and did the same for Miles's with a red device, before turning and walking back into the storage room, closing the door and locking it behind her. With that her assistant came down and motioned us to the stairs. We had no idea what was had just happened, but damnit we could now call ourselves Pokémon trainers, and that almost made the awkward situation bearable.

**_Miles_**

As Abby and I left the lab, there was one thing about us that clearly defied our normal twin behavior. I walked out, Poké Ball attached to my belt, barely so much as a look at it before climbing into the car, while Abby had taken hers out and was fiddling with it in her hands, giggling to herself. "You're my very own Pokémon! We're going to win the Sinnoh League for sure!" I just couldn't stop thinking about naked Professor Rowan. Damn she was gorgeous! That Charizard was having one lucky day before we showed up and ruined his fun. I almost felt sorry, despite how bizarre of a scene it was. Sure, Pokephilia was legal in everywhere outside official league centers (meaning no Pokémon league stadiums or gyms allowed it), but it still wasn't commonplace as far as I knew at the time, and somewhat foreign and weird to most.

We climbed into the car, and as I started the engine, Professor Rowan's assistant from earlier came running out the front door of the lab, knocking on Abby's window until she let it down.

"Apologies, but Professor Rowan forgot to give you these!" He passed us each a flash drive and a small earpiece with matching colors of our Xtranceivers. "Just plug that into the bottom of your Xtranceivers or XTCs and it will automatically install several useful apps, including the Pokédex app. If you would, document as many Pokémon as you can encounter into that Pokédex app; it's vital for our research here in Sinnoh! Professor Rowan may call you from time to time to check up, use the earpieces to respond!" With that the assistant jogged back into the lab, leaving us to shrug at each other before I put the car into reverse and turned around, heading out the way we came.

As we made the turn to head back home, I remembered that our mother had wanted to see us at the gym. I took a right turn a few blocks early and after getting stuck at one of the only stoplights in town, we arrived at the gym. Sinnoh was originally known for having a lot of gym leaders related to ones from Kanto and Johto, but had become known more recently for its exceptionally designed gyms. My mother's was no exception. She had always loved Fire types while my dad had always been a fighting type guru. But after he disappeared a few years back with only one Pokémon in tow, my mother took over training the rest of his Pokémon, and with League approval made the gym both Fire and Fighting specialty in his honor, hoping that he'd either come home or his spirit would see it from wherever it was. As I parked the car and we got out, we walked around back and entered, knowing too well what was in store for any challengers who walked right on in.

Entering the back door we saw our mother sitting behind her desk, probably analyzing the gym's finances or something boring like that. Due to the grand opening ceremony and the many tournaments we held, the gym was one of the most profitable ones in Sinnoh. Glancing up from her laptop screen, she saw us and immediately closed the top. "You're back! Good to see you!" She gave us each a hug and a kiss on the cheek, an otherwise humiliating show of affection from the mother of two sixteen year olds.

"Now let's go to the gym floor and you can show off your Pokémon in your first battle!" We made one glance at each other and instantly had an idea of what was about to happen; we were either going to battle each other or double battle someone else, but I was convinced it was the first option.

She opened the door out of the office, and to our surprise there were a few people in the stands cheering loudly as we entered. It was no more than twenty or so, close family and neighbors. We had a very connected family, and it amazed me that they all surprised us by showing up for our first match. On the right side of the stands I could see Grandpa Blaine, Aunt Flannery, my cousin Chili, and Uncle Flint. On the left I saw my Grandpa Chuck, my cousins Brawly and Maylene, Uncle Marshall, and even Uncle Bruno had made it. One could say we were as connected as the Jenny's or the Joy's, without the almost creepy resemblance.

"Thank you everyone for making it!" Our mother suddenly was holding a microphone and talking to the small crowd of relatives. This was clearly set up before we had even left. "You all get to see the future of the mighty Edan and Caine families! I couldn't be more proud to see my teenaged twins finally with Pokémon of their own, and what a better first opponent for them to train with than each other?"

Our relatives cheered; it was a pretty loud crowd for its size. Abby shot me an evil look she usually only gave when pranking me or competing in something. "Well bro, ready to lose?" She hadn't so much as let her Chimchar out of the ball yet, and she was confident she could beat me. I sighed and walked over to my half of the battlefield, all ready to go.

"Bring it sis, I'm not losing to a girl!" Genius material, Miles, I thought to myself. Pure gold. Abby merely scoffed and walked onto her position on the field, taking out her Poké Ball from her belt. Mom continued on the microphone.

"To my right, we have a young man who reminds me more of his father every day. I only wish he was here to see him growing up before his own eyes. He's got a fire for Pokémon and will be representing the Edan clan today, please welcome Miles!" The crowd cheered louder, especially the Edan/Fire side, and I could distinctly here Chili's shouting over everyone else's.

"Knock 'em dead, Miles! All you man!" I gave him an acknowledging head nod as I turned my cap backwards and brandished my Poké Ball. Chili and I always got along like that. Though technically adopted, he and his biological brothers were always welcome in our house. He had even taught me most of what I know about raising Pokémon, despite only being two years my elder.

"And on my left, she's got a fighting spirit to match my own and wants to be her own Pokémon's sparring partners. Representing the Caine clan today, please welcome my daughter Abby!" As the Caine/Fighting side of the crowd roared with applause, Abby gave a mini-curtsey (resulting in an involuntary eyebrow cocking on my part) and stood in her ready stance, not breaking eye contact with me.

"Alright, this will be a one-on-one exhibition match, finished when one Pokémon is defeated! Trainers, ready your Pokémon!" Mom threw up her hand to signal the match was about to start while Abby and I winded up and threw our Poké Balls at the center of the battlefield. Mine looked like something by a Jubilife Magmortar's pitcher while Abby looked a bit more softball-like with her underhanded speedy toss.

**_Abby_**

"Chimchar, you're up!" I shouted, my Poké Ball already having left my hand.

"Torchic, let's go!" Miles yelled simultaneously. As our Poké Balls hit the floor, they snapped open and released two balls of plasma-like light which dissipated and revealed the two young Pokémon where they stood. Standing for the crowd was a young orange fire monkey ready to hurt things and a fire chicken belonging to my oaf of a brother. This would be a walk in the park. I then remembered, I didn't know this particular Chimchar's moves! Whipping out my XTC, I plugged in the flash key and pressed the install button that appeared. The app installed in seconds, and upon opening I held it so the camera focused on Chimchar. The Pokédex app then analyzed his data.

"Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. Being very agile, it can scale cliffs in order to live atop mountains. It extinguishes its flame when it sleeps or feels sick." I then pressed the button for moveset. "This male Chimchar knows Mach Punch, Fire Punch, Rock Slide, and Shadow Claw. Its ability is Iron Fist." No way. This Chimchar's moveset was insanely strong, and had one of the rarest abilities in the Pokémon world. Only three Pokémon species had it naturally, and my Chimchar here was not one of them. Not to mention that he can effectively take on Normal, Grass, Bug, Ice, Rock, Steel, Fire, Flying, Psychic, and even ghost types, six of which being Sinnoh Gym types if you count this one. This was going to be one smackdown machine on my team! Glancing up I saw Miles with his XTC out as well, and I could only wonder what to expect.

**_Miles_**

I finished installing the Pokédex app, and after tapping the analyze button the usual Dex voice came up with his report. "Torchic, the Chick Pokémon. A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1800 degrees F. This female Torchic knows the moves Flame Charge, Aerial Ace, Swords Dance, and Double Kick, and has the ability speed boost." You've got to be kidding me, Speed Boost? Blaziken's hidden ability boosts its speed throughout the battle, making him a guaranteed speed demon. I was about to run circles around my sister, and I couldn't wait. With both of us looking to our mother and giving a thumbs-up, she lowered her hand and our first ever Pokémon match began!

_On the next chapter of the Sandgem Twins, Miles and Abby spend some quality time with their mom and new Pokemon, before being shown the ins and outs of being a trainer from some unexpected visitors._

_Progress update: Chapter 2 is done! Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2 - An Intro to Pokephilia

_If you are under 18, don't read this; period. Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak._

_Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter 2! Last time, Miles and Abby received their Torchic and Chimchar respectively and officially became trainers. Upon arriving at their mother's gym, they are pitted in their first match against each other! Who will come out on top? And what's going to happen tonight?_

_Life may or may not be giving you lemons, but this story sure is._

**_Miles_**

"Ok Torchic, start it off with Swords Dance!" As I gave the order to my new Pokemon, I watched in amazement as the small fire bird stood in place, and right before my eyes, projected an image of four spinning swords around itself, raising its attack.

"Chimchar, give them a Rock Slide!" Abby followed with a move I never quite understood. Her Chimchar raised its arms, and somehow stones began to appear right above my Torchic, falling at a rapid speed.

"Hurry and dodge it, then use Aerial Ace!" Torchic saw the stones coming and leapt out of the way, avoiding the attack completely. Its beak began to glow white and without another second it charged headlong at Chimchar, white streaks surrounding it as it charged. Chimchar tried to avoid, but being an unavoidable attack, the Aerial Ace hit its mark as Torchic slammed into Chimchar. The fire monkey rolled backwards on the ground before regaining its footing.

"Now Torchic, use Double Kick!" Torchic's foot began to glow white and it charged again at Chimchar, but Abby had other ideas.

"Chimchar, strike first with Mach Punch!" Chimchar's fist glowed just like Torchic's foot did, and with even greater speed, charged at my Torchic. The priority move landed Chimchar's fist directly into Torchic's face, knocking it back and not allowing it to complete its attack. Torchic then hopped up with greater speed than it had before. Speed Boost was taking affect. "Finish them off with a Fire Punch!"

"Fight back with Flame Charge!" Torchic began to stamp its feet rapidly while Chimchar's fist ignited into a ball of fire. The two then charged full speed at each other, both attacks connecting and causing a small explosion to occur. When the dust cloud cleared from the carnage, both Pokemon were on the ground, fainted. Abby and I looked at each other, then back to the pile, then back to each other, then to our mother.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. The match is a draw! Let's give them a big hand for such an exhilarating first battle!" Our mother announced with both hands raised straight up.

I walked up and picked up my Torchic, cradling it in my arms as it regained consciousness. Surprise, surprise, Abby had done the same with Chimchar. "Was I... good enough?" A faint question in a female voice escaped from my Torchic. I was wondering when she would finally talk to me. Before I could respond, she passed out again in my arms.

"You did good; now let's get you some rest. Return." Holding my Poké Ball in my other hand, I pressed the button and recalled the little bird, placing the ball back in its spot on my belt. Abby did the same with Chimchar, before stepping forward and holding out her hand for me to shake. I cocked my head a bit as I gave her a "really" kind of look, and then gave her a hug, as any good brother should. "We did it sis, our first battle."

**_Abby_**

I was pissed, but I embraced the hug anyway. How could I tie my twin? I know that seems easy since we're twins, but I'm supposed to be the better fighter. Chimchar and I will be training hard so we don't lose to Miles and Torchic again. Which reminds me, Chimchar needed a nickname. Now only to beeline it to the rear entrance so we could head home. That wouldn't happen as we were both bombarded with relatives coming up to us, giving hugs, slaps on the back, etc. Brawly had taken particular interest in my battle strategy, even though there was little method to my madness in that first match. Basically we made small talk for a few more minutes before the family started clearing out. Just as she was about to leave, Maylene turned around and parted with a challenge.

"I hope you bring your "A" game when you hit my gym. Don't think I'll go easy just because we're family!"

"Just you wait," I replied, overly cocky considering I tied my first match. "When we get there I'll show you who the fighting queen is!"

Miles walked up and put one arm on my shoulder and waved with the other. "We look forward to it, bye Maylene!" She waved back, and with that she shut the door and the gym was empty, Miles, myself, and our mother the only exceptions. He removed his hand, and I could tell he just wanted to keep the peace, even if there was no conflict. Maylene, being a few years older than me, was always someone I strived to rise up to and eventually surpass. But I should stop mindlessly thinking out loud, I'm starting to sound like my twin.

"Well then, what do you both say for a quick stop at the Pokemon Center then go get some takeout?" Miles and I both smiled and nodded, Miles fist pumping in approval. We exited the gym and climbed into her 2006 red Houndour Civic. Turning the ignition, my mother cranked the radio up and hit the road. Did I mention our mom was awesome? While blasting Def Liepard she drove only a little bit more cautiously than Miles did. He definitely took after her more than I did. After pulling into a parking spot at the center, we walked in the front door and stopped at the service counter.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center! Oh, you must be Ignacia's children! Let me just take your Pokemon and they'll be good as new in no time!" Miles had beaten me to it and already had his Torchic's Poke Ball on the counter. I looked at his eyes and then looked at where they were looking. Typical male. That brother of mine had been staring at the Nurse's C-cup breasts for almost a whole minute before he realized that both mom and I noticed. I couldn't blame him, I wish I had tits like that, and if I were a guy I'd probably be staring too. I sighed and put Chimchar's ball next to Torchic's and Nurse Joy placed them both on the healing machine. After pressing a few buttons, the machine lit up and gave an all too familiar jingle before shutting back down. "All done! They're both back to normal. We hope to see you again!"

Miles and I stuck our Poke Balls in our belt as we followed our mother out to the car and drove off towards dinner.

**_Miles_**

I love a good burger, don't get me wrong, but that drive-thru experience was about as average as can be, and for the sake of everyone I'll skip ahead a bit. The evening and car ride home was pretty average, but we had no idea what was soon to come that night. As we piled out of the car and headed home, Abby decided it would be fun to show little Chimchar a tour of the house. Popping out of his Poké Ball, little Chimchar could not contain his excitement. "Whoa, where are we? This place looks so cool!" He turned to face her as I reached for my Poke ball. "So... you're my trainer now right? What'd you think? I'm a fighting machine aren't I?"

"Of course you are! Together we'll be unstoppable!" Abby was as confident as he was, I swear those two were perfect for each other. "You're likely going to be my one and only fire type, so can I call you Blaze?"

"Blaze... I like it!" Blaze jumped up and down happily before flexing his guns, and by guns I mean tiny little arms. As he did so, he must have clenched too far as his flame suddenly doubled and size, making a small fire on the carpet. I quickly stamped it out before it could cause any real damage, and then marveled at the newly blackened spot on the carpet. "Oops, did I do that?" Blaze hid behind Abby, thinking I'd be angry at him. I merely facepalmed and then decided I needed my partner out here. I clicked the button on Torchic's Poke Ball, and out she came. Unlike Chimchar, she took her time and surveyed her new home. She walked from the front room to the kitchen area with me following her.

She then looked at me and spoke with a somewhat ashamed tone, "Umm... where do I sleep?" Dawwww... she sounded so cute. I didn't even feel unmanly calling that cute, because it was so undeniably adorable. I picked her up and carried her up to my room.

"This is my room, and that's my bed." I gestured to everything in my room before pointing to my bed mattress with a flame red comforter over the top. "I already have a bed for you, picked it out just the other day." On my floor was a moderate sized red cushion that kind of resembled a dog Pokemon bed. I figured it would suit her just fine, and placed her down on it. "Also, you need a nickname too. How about Grace?" When I originally picked Torchic, I thought it would be a fiery knucklehead, just like Blaze, but this one was quite calm, and needed a more fitting name.

"I love it!" She nuzzled into me, her best attempt at giving a hug. I picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Welcome to the team, partner." We stood there staring at each other for a few seconds, before my mom walked into the doorway.

"Hey, I have Brandi and Mario doing your laundry. Also, this little one needs a bath, along with Blaze."

"Alright," I said, handing her over. "But make it quick, I want to get to bed soon, last week of school and all."

"Of course, be back in a flash." She walked out with my Pokemon, and I turned to inspect my room. Satisfied with its moderate level of cleanliness, I shut the door and stripped out of my clothes, preparing to put on a fresh pair of underwear and then hop into bed. As I opened the drawer, I was startled to find Brandi, my mother's Blaziken, standing in the doorway, a full laundry basket in her hands.

"Hello, handsome." She said, and I could have sworn she was flirting with me. My mom caught her as a Torchic while pregnant with Abby and I, and despite almost being like family, she always seemed to be staring at me in seductive ways, flirting at every possible moment, and making it plainly obvious that she wanted me.

**_Abby (Lemon imminent)_**

Blaze was off with my mom and Grace taking a bath, and I was just lying on my bed in my bra and undies, about ready to pass out. I had come to realize where I was at the horny stage of my cycle, and unfortunately I had no way to release. I kept thinking how my Pokemon journey was only a week away, and I couldn't wait to get all eight badges and battle in the Pokemon League in August.

My train of thought was interrupted when Mario, my mom's Infernape, came walking in. Full basket of my laundry in hand, he walked to the opposite corner of my room and put it down, stopping to marvel at my nearly nude form. He took a whiff of the air in the room, and his eyes instantly emboldened. He moved to my door, and after taking a glance out to make sure the coast was clear, shut it and stood over me. I hadn't a clue what he was doing and started to get up when he suddenly grabbed my wrists and pinned me on the bed. His feet, which were rather flexible given he was a primate, latched onto my ankles and held them in place too.

"Mario, what are you doing?" Almost ignoring my question completely, Mario reached down and carefully bit down on my bra before yanking up and tugging it right off, exposing my bare breasts to him.

He finally replied, "Just helping you with something; I picked up your scent from the laundry room. With that he moved a leg up and dragged my undies down and simultaneously planting a kiss on my lips. It wasn't at all what I had expected, the primate being gentle with me even as he had my arms and legs pinned to the bed. As strong as I was, I couldn't get anywhere struggling, and I wasn't sure I even wanted to. Pokephilia is legal, I just didn't think I would ever do it, whether forced on me or not. I could hear some rumbling sounds coming from the room next door, wondering if the same thing was happening to Miles.

But that almost didn't seem to matter. What did was that I soon felt Mario lining his pelvis up with mine, and before I could prepare he had slid his Monkey cock straight into my exposed lips. I immediately gasped at the new feeling, unlike anything I had ever felt before. It only took a matter of a few seconds before he got about half of his seven inch mast into my pussy, the walls tightening around his girth. He had hit my hymen, and without even asking for permission, rammed straight through it. I was about to scream in pain, but he instantly planted his lips back onto mine. As I felt him release his grip on my limbs, my arms instantly went around his back as I pulled him closer to me, fully embracing the love I was receiving from this Pokemon I had known my whole life. He wedged his tongue between my lips and began fighting with my tongue over dominance. He easily won that; I was so lust drunk I couldn't control myself.

Mario then moved his now free hands down to my breasts and began to jiggle them and fiddle with the nipple tips, making me lose it. I broke the kiss just long enough to give him a warning. "Get ready Mario, here it cums!" I felt my walls release over his member as he started thrusting rapidly into me. I had no stamina given it was my first time, and he was just warming up it seemed. I was in tears from pain and pleasure, blood from my broken hymen mixing with my juices and drenching his now hilted member. The thrusts came without mercy; he wasn't going easy just because it was my first time. I felt his cock touch all the way up to my cervix, putting me on the edge of ecstasy. I could feel my second orgasm coming as he rapidly increased the speed of his thrusts. He must have been getting close too. "Oh Arceus, here comes round two!"

"Brace yourself!" Mario made the largest thrust thus far, and the two of us came at the same time. My juices flew with renewed force while I felt ribbons of his cum shoot into me, filling me up like a fire hose. We both panted faster as he kept humping my finished body. As I felt his dick contract and eventually exit my insides, I couldn't even move, so drained from the day and his touch. I always had thought Pokephilia was to be frowned upon, but then I saw why a growing number of people do it.

As I laid there on my bed, Mario finally got up, now satisfied with himself. After running to get a paper towel from the bathroom, came back and cleaned up the mess we had made on the bed. He even had the decency to pull the covers over me. I wasn't asleep, but I was so drained I couldn't move, now lying nude on my bed. I heard the door to my mother's room swing open, and Mario suddenly dashed out. My mom came in, Blaze and Grace in her hands. She noticed I was basically asleep, and placed Blaze on his mini bed laid out for him on the floor. After she left and shut the door, Blaze decided the bed wasn't good enough and jumped onto my bed, pulling my arm over him and nuzzling up close to my chest, resting right in my cleavage. I swear if I had any strength at all I might have moved him, but for now he got to stay. He was a good cuddler, I'll give him that. I could tell he would make the perfect partner. The rest was a blur as I fell asleep, drained being an understatement.

**_Miles (Lemon imminent)_**

"Oh, hello Brandi." I said, trying to ignore her advances. I was still a virgin, and kind of felt that saving myself for the right one might be the way to go. Although I had to admit, her D-Cup lung protectors looked beautiful on her, covered in red feathers and swaying a little as she stood there, eyeing me as if I were a piece of meat rather than her trainer's son. I felt myself getting hard just at the sight of her, despite my reservations. It didn't take much to get me hard though; I had always had that problem in school and had to go out of my way to hide it from others.

Then it hit me, her body I mean. Brandi tackled me to the ground, not even bothering to reach the bed, before flipping over and placing her legs around my head and her head by my dong. Her arms each grabbed a leg, and without warning gently leaned forward and kissed my tip, alternating between kiss and lick as she did her best to make it as full in length as possible. Satisfied with the length, she opened her mouth and took in as much of it as she could, leaving a few inches outside. I was pretty well developed, what can I say? However, that didn't prepare me for her own genitalia rubbing against my face. Releasing my dick for a moment, she seductively commanded, "Come on Miles, please please me!" A Pinsirs reference? Really? Granted they were one of the best bands of the last fifty years, but come on! She returned her attention to my dick, sending a shockwave through my body as I felt her warm lips returning to my throbbing penis. I wasn't about to disobey her "order" as I moved my tongue to her pussy lips, getting my first taste of her juices. I kid you not, it was one of the best tastes I had ever experienced, and after just one lick my dick was pumping on its own.

"Oh boy, here it comes!" I pumped my hips into her as I shot my first load of the night into her awaiting mouth. Her tongue did everything it could to keep it all in her mouth as she swallowed, licked and slurped some more of my spunk up, rinse and repeat. I kept digging further into her vagina with my tongue as I explored her taste some more. I was amazed how something that was otherwise sweaty or on fire could taste like pineapples. I kid you not, that's the closest thing I could pin to this amazingly fruity and sweet taste coating my tongue. She must have not been the warning type, because after a few seconds of my tongue probing, she began leaking her juices all over my face. I was surprised to be honest; I thought someone with her level of experience would have lasted a lot longer.

Despite both of us already having hit our first orgasm, she didn't quit on the blowjob. I definitely wasn't this Blaziken's first; she was a pro, working my dick effortlessly. She finally stopped with that, but only for long enough to flip herself over and take my entire length into her pussy, muffling my overwhelmed moans with a kiss. Like everything else so far, I wasn't quite ready for her kiss, her tongue wedging its way inside my mouth and dominating my tongue. I couldn't take this domination anymore. I grabbed Brandi's arms and using the strength I had left, flipped her over and began pounding relentlessly into her vagina. If she was going to force me into compromising on my first time, I was going to make her regret it. She was moaning louder than I was. "Oh Miles don't stop!" Not for a second was I going to let up, forcing my member to the hilt as I hit her cervix. I put us both on the edge, and as I felt her release for the second time, she grabbed my face and forced me into another kiss, putting me over the edge as well. The Miles train unloaded all its cargo into her fiery uterus, causing her to scream in pain and pleasure. What was weird was that I could have sworn I heard a second scream simultaneously with this one, wondering if Abby was up to something similar.

I kept thrusting hard into Brandi, but unfortunately all good things had to come to an end. I could feel myself shrinking as I pulled out, pulling her close in a hug and whispering in her ear, "Hey, thanks." I didn't want it at first, but she had showed me why Pokephilia was becoming more and more prevalent. Heck, I wouldn't even be the first in my family. Maylene was a known Pokephile and we had all heard rumors about Flannery and Brawly. I wondered if my mom got into that sort of thing since Dad disappeared, but before I could ponder that any longer, I heard my mom's room door open up. "Run. Go quickly!" Without another word, Brandi picked herself up and darted out of the room. I immediately threw on some underwear, shorts and a shirt before sitting down at my desk. Mom came in with Grace, her feathers shinier than when I first saw her.

"Well, this little one's all nice and clean. Good night Miles!" With that she shut the door and walked away. I threw off my shorts and shirt I had just put on and after picking up Grace to put her in her bed, I looked at her bed then at mine then at her, and said, "Hey, you want to sleep with me tonight?" She smiled and nodded, going from happy to overjoyed in a matter of seconds. I hopped onto my bed and holding her close to my body, pulled the covers over both of us. The Pokedex app was right. Grace was quite warm, and as she nuzzled close to me, I could tell she loved to cuddle. I fell asleep in seconds, completely drained from my first sexual encounter. I could only imagine how awesome our journey was going to be once I got through one last bitchy week of school.

_Next time, we skip the week of school and go straight to the start of the journey. How will Miles and Abby go about catching their first Pokemon, and how will their new experiences with their mother's Pokemon affect them? Stay tuned to find out!_

_Also, if you want your OC or a Pokemon of your choice added to the story, send me a message or mention it in a review! I'm not set in stone at all on their Pokemon, have no current plans for rivals, and would love your suggestions! If you find any errors, be it grammatical, plot-hole, spelling, etc., please let me know in a review or message as well. I pride myself on being a grammar Nazi and want these to be grammatically perfect, or as close to as possible.__My rate of uploading all depends on my work schedule and my level of inspiration. It took me two days to make chapter one, but four to make chapter two, so it will vary. Still, the more feedback I get, the more likely I am to upload sooner!_

_Progress Update: Been busy with work and life, halfway through both Chapter 3 and the side-story. I have decided to make it a mini-arc before merging with Sandgem, so by completing part 1 of it I'll keep with my pattern of one chapter/week if I have both uploaded by Friday. Also, I will be without my main computer (and therefore my biggest form of distraction) starting next week until my new desktop arrives, so chapters 5, 6, and 7 might come out faster than normal (no guarantees but I'll try). Stay tuned!_


	3. Chapter 3 - A Doggone Good Night

_Hello again, sorry for the wait, but chapter 3 is done!_

_Last time on Sandgem's Dynamic Duo, Miles and Abby finished their first heated battle, resulting in an unexpected tie! After a quick stop at the Pokemon Center, they both were introduced to a whole new type of Pokemon world from none other than their Mother's Pokemon. What's to come as they get ready to head on their summer journey? Stay tuned to find out!_

_I wasn't going to include a lemon in this chapter, but I feel guilty not after taking longer than expected to finish this. Enjoy!_

_**Miles**_

"Grace, duck and use Aerial Ace!" I called to my Torchic.

"Blaze, dodge and use Fire Punch!" Abby called right after me. It was the last ten minutes of Battling 135: Double Battles, and Abby and I had lucked out and been paired together for our final exam battle. As we called out our orders, Grace and Blaze each dodged a nasty poison sting attack, originating from their Ekans and Skorupi opponents. Our opponents were Mike, a youngster from Veilstone and Jeff, a Youngster from Eterna.

"Poison Sting!" They called out in unison, maintaining their barrage of toxic pink needles. Grace and Blaze charged straight at the Poisonous Pokemon, Grace's beak glowing and Blaze's fist on fire. Both of their attacks connected, making short work of the snake and scorpion Pokemon.

"That's it!" Our teacher called from the middle of the battlefield, his right hand up in the air. "Ekans and Skorupi are unable to battle, Chimchar and Torchic win, and the victory goes to Miles and Abby!"

"Yes! Way to go Grace!" The small fire chicken ran at Miles and leapt in his arms, nuzzling up to him as he hugged her.

"Did I do well?" She asked giving what looked like a puppy face only a bit happier.

"Of course you did. You're the best." I put her on my shoulder as Abby and I walked up and shook hands with Mike and Jeff.

"Alright class, gather around!" Our teacher called us to the TV screen in the back of the school gymnasium. "As of that last battle, my assistant has input the last bit of grade data. Time to announce final grades."

As he finished speaking, a PowerPoint presentation started on his TV. As the Fs, Ds, and Cs, and Bs were announced, I got happier knowing that my name wouldn't be there. Finally the As were announced. "Paul - 90%, Miles - 91%..." Yes! Our school counted anything over a 90.0% as an A, which worked for me! "Tammy - 93%, Bob - 95%, Abby - 97%, top of the class." Oh you have got to be kidding me... I thought she would score better than me, but not top of the class! Now I'd have to hear her gloating the whole trip.

_**Abby**_

Honestly, I wasn't too surprised I got the top grade in the class. I'm not the perfect student in school, unless it's a battling class. I just don't let myself lose; ever. The grade didn't really concern me. What I couldn't get off my mind all week was what happened last Sunday night. I had been violated... yet I hadn't felt better in a long time, even if my lower body was a bit sore all week. I should have despised the entire ordeal; my virginity being taken by none other than my mother's prized winner. I couldn't tell her, she'd be devastated. Not to mention she'd have to choose between knowing her winner was a rapist or getting rid of him. Then again, what if she had orchestrated it? I mean, I had my suspicions ever since Dad went missing. Oooh... I don't want to think about that, now I'm all sad. Anyway, the final bell interrupted my train of thought; summer was here. While the rest of my classmates cheered, put rental Poke Balls back on the shelves, and ran in seemingly random directions, I made eye contact with Miles, Blaze climbed up onto my shoulder, and the four of us beelined it to the school parking lot where the car was conveniently parked in the 2nd row. The truckbed was loaded with camping gear, pots & pans, and enough food to last us a week among other things.

After saying goodbye to our mother this morning, we were ready to be on our way. With the car doors shut, seat belts fastened, Pokemon on our laps, and keys in the ignition, Miles started the car and off we drove towards Route 201. We had decided to stop there first since it was the only route in that direction, and we might as well get the lone route out of the way first. "So Miles, do you remember the rules we agreed on?" I inquired, turning to my brother, who didn't seem like he could do much of anything else while watching the road.

"Of course I do." He reassured me. "Rule #1, we spend one full night in each route and town we pass.

"That's right."

"Rule #2... umm... oh! We cannot leave a route without one of us catching a new Pokemon. Rule #3, no staying in Hotels, excluding Pokemon Center room rentals. #4, no leaving a town with a gym until both of us get the badge. I think that's it!"

"You got it, bro, but let's add two more."

Miles turned his head at me. "Wait, more?"

"No catching the same Pokemon as each other, and every two gyms we have an official full battle!"

"Oh, you're on, sis. Hey look, we're here, Route 201!" Miles pulled the car off the road and just drove off road a bit. Unlike a lot of routes that were primarily wooded, Route 201 was an open field until you hit the Lakefront. That's where we were extra five minutes of bumping along this open plain, and Miles slowed to a halt. "Well, this spot looks good as any." Miles pulled the keys and got out first.

I had gotten lost in thought about last Sunday for probably the thousandth time now, just sitting there in the car, Blaze sitting on my lap. "Umm… Abby?" The Chimchar pulled me back from my thoughts, and I looked at him, smiled, and opened the car door, letting him roam around on the grass. He must have been born and raised in captivity because he was even more amazed by the prairie than he was by our house. The flame on his rear flared up due to his uncontainable excitement, lighting a small brush fire. "Ugh, not again!" His cheeks became as flame red from embarrassment as his ass.

"I got it." I stamped out the fire and turned to him. "Sooner or later we're going to have to find a solution to this. Blaze nodded in shame, and the two of us ran to catch up with Miles.

_**Miles**_

I decided there was no sense in unpacking the tent just yet. We might as well leave everything where it was and go hunting for wild Pokémon first. "Ok, let's see." I was about to use the XTC voice feature for the Pokédex app. "Dex, what Pokémon are found in Sinnoh Route 201?" The device loaded for a second, then churned out an answer.

"Route 201 is natively home to Bidoof, Starly, and Kricketot. It is also known to have migrating herds of Doduo. Recently, populations of Nidoran and Growlithe have made Route 201 their home as well."

There were Growlithe here? Kickass, another fire type to add to my team! I could also do with a Nidoran or Starly, but it will just have to come down to chance really. Looking up I could see a flock of Starly flying around the trees at the border of the Lakefront. No, we'll wait until we can't find anything else to go for a Starly.

"Look Miles, Nidoran!" Grace was right. Amidst the tall grass, we could distinctly make out purple horns that could only be a pack of male Nidoran.

"Abby, get over here!" My sister had finally caught up to us, and the four of us crouched down in the tall grass. "Ok, Blaze will call a Rock Slide on them, then the two of you will rush in with—oof!" Something had tackled me from behind while I was giving the game plan.

"Grow-lithe!" A Growlithe was on top of me, and hoping I wouldn't immediately be incinerated by a flamethrower or something, I forced her off as I got up, flipping her on her back. Abby was about to order Blaze to attack when I stopped her, grabbing Grace in one of my arms to ensure she didn't charge either.

"I got this!" We had stopped at a Pokémart the other day on the way home from school and did our pre-trip shopping. One of the things I made sure to stock up on was Quick Balls, as nothing catches Pokémon without a fight better. Reaching for an empty one on my belt, I put it at full size and chucked it at the dog Pokémon. "Growlithe, you're mine!" The ball made contact, forcing the fire dog into a plasma-like light that pulled it into the ball. The ball wiggled three times, and to my joy, confirmed the capture. "Yeah! I got a Growlithe!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down with Grace in my arms.

"Idiot, keep your voice down!" Abby punched me in the arm, causing the muscle to tighten up.

"Ahh, why'd you give me a Charlie Horse?" Then I looked behind her. The pack of Nidoran, 3 males and 2 females, was standing right behind her. "Abby, behind you!"

_**Abby**_

I turned behind me and saw our foes, three purple and two teal poison pin Pokémon. "Blaze, Rock Slide now!" The Nidoran fired a barrage of Poison Stings at us, forcing us all to dive into the tall grass for safety. Blaze aimed directly above the Nidoran and dropped rocks down just like he had against Grace before. We could hear the sound of cries of pain as the Nidoran, damaged from the rocks, fled in different directions.

"Nido-Nido! Nidoran!" There was one cry left, and as we got up to view, we found that one female Nidoran had her foot caught under one of the rocks. It was trying in a futile attempt to get away.

"Well, I've found mine for this route." I removed a Poké Ball from my belt. I merely walked up and patted the Nidoran on the head. "Shh, it's all right, you're going to be ok!" Blaze and I pushed against the boulder and moved it off the Nidoran. She at first started to run away, but then turned back and faced us. "Want to come with me?" She looked back to where the others had run off, then back to me, then back in the other direction.

"Nido!" She jumped at me and tapped the Poké Ball with her paw, drawing herself into it. It wobbled only once before signaling a critical capture.

"How in the hell did that work?" Miles was a little annoyed that I didn't waste any special kind of Poké Ball on my catch.

"I saved her when I could have caused her to faint I guess."

Miles just sighed to himself. "Whatever, let's go set up camp."

_**Miles**_

Of all the perfect luck, my sister's new Nidoran practically begged for her to capture her. Not that I was complaining, I had a kickass Growlithe on my side. I was well on my way to being one badass fire-type master. After we got a fire going (thank you Grace) and had our tents pitched, it was time for us to enjoy a campfire dinner. "You got the buns out?"

"Right here!" Abby had set the hot dog buns on our fold out table along with a dozen hot dogs, some roasting forks, and a few bottles of water. She tossed me two of roasting forks. "Catch!"

Catching the forks in one hand, I pulled out my Growlithe's Poké Ball with the other and called her out. Appearing directly in front of me, she looked around and inspected her surroundings before chasing her tail. While she attended to that pressing matter, I stuck a hot dog on each fork and stuck them over the fire. Abby did the same, passing two forks to Blaze for himself and Grace.

While we let the hot dogs cook, I had to be the one to ask. "So… you going to nickname little Nidoran over there?"

"Going to call her Zoe." She replied back.

"Zoe? Where'd that name come from?"

"I read of this badass queen somewhere in school named Zoe. Decided to go with it. What about Growlithe?"

"See, I was thinking something that was both cute _and_ fiery. I went with Pepper."

Within five minutes, we all had crispy hot dogs, but I noticed something with Blaze. He kept eyeing my sister, and not in a typical way of a Pokémon looking at its trainer. He was legitimately checking her out. It hadn't really entered my mind much that we had just basically been raped a week ago, even if I couldn't say anything negative about the experience. My first time, even if not with a human, was better than I could have possibly imagined.

The only part that made it weird was the fact that Abby and I both owned pre-evolved versions of what dominated us just a week ago. Top it off with the fact that Abby's was now eyeing her, and I could see a repeat incident in her future. Abby didn't even have to tell me, I could tell the next morning that Mom's Infernape wasn't easy on her. Though very subtly, Abby had definitely been acting differently all week as a result, but from our standpoint we couldn't tell anyone. Being legal didn't remove Pokephilia from the category of Taboo, and the last thing we wanted was our mother finding out what her Pokémon did, much less anyone else.

It didn't help that while I hadn't outwardly shown any attraction to Grace, I had noticed her nuzzling me more closely as we cuddled in bed, and I could have sworn I heard her say my name in the middle of the night. It would be weird if suddenly she was coming on to me as well, a little Brandi Jr. in disguise.

All this thinking about the last week and behavioral changes was giving me a headache, and I wanted nothing more than to blow off some steam. Everyone had finished their meals, and as I finished my last bite, I turned to Abby.

"Training match, 2-on-2?"

"Absolutely! You're going down, Bro!"

_**Abby**_

Miles had read my mind, almost as if we were… wait, never mind. I was itching to test out Nidoran's skill, as well as get in some practice with Grace.

The two of us and our Pokémon moved about thirty yards away from camp and got into position. Zoe and Blaze were lined up with Pepper and Grace, ready to get their daily workout in on each other. Whipping out our XTC's, miles and I analyzed our new team members.

"Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokémon. Although not very combative, it will torment its foes with poison spikes if it is threatened in any way. This Nidoran knows Toxic Spikes, Crunch, Double Kick, and Poison Fang. This female Nidoran's ability is Rivalry." Wow! Zoe was a powerhouse, complete with a fighting-type move. I could tell we would be the best of friends already. She would even be strong against both of Miles's Pokémon since Rivalry boosts attack against the same gender. This was going to be fun.

"Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. It has a brave and trustworthy nature. It fearlessly stands up to bigger and stronger foes. This female Growlithe knows Flamethrower, Crunch, Attract, and Swagger, and it's ability is Flash Fire." Oh… shit. And of course, Pepper can confuse, attract, burn, and force flinching, in addition to taking any fire attacks Blaze can dish out. Yikes!

"Grace, kick things off with Swords Dance! Pepper, use swagger on Zoe!"

"Zoe, dodge the swagger and use Double Kick on Pepper! Blaze, use Mach Punch on Grace!" The match was underway. I wasn't quite sure how Zoe was supposed to dodge Swagger, but I figured it was best to try.

Blaze charged with his fist out and Zoe followed, ready to land two powerful kicks. Grace and Pepper just stood there. Grace did her usual thing with the sword imagery, while Pepper got into a ready stance and began glowing red. Within seconds, Zoe broke from her charge as her eyes glowed a scary looking red color. Blaze hit his mark and knocked Grace on the ground, but I think Miles knew she could take it. Grace glowed orange for a moment, and I knew that Speed Boost had activated.

"Grace, use Aerial Ace on Blaze! Pepper, use Crunch on Zoe!"

"Blaze, use Rock Slide! Zoe, follow with Double Kick!" With Zoe confused, she stood there for a few seconds before attempting some strange attempt at a backflip kick, landing on her back and damaging herself; great. Blaze called rocks down on where Grace and Pepper were standing, but they quickly dodged as they charged my Pokémon. Grace landed a direct hit on my poor Chimchar, knocking him into a clumsy somersault. Zoe had it worse, taking a nice canine bite to her torso in addition to already being on her back. She then passed out, fainted.

"Zoe, return!" I called her back, unable to do anything else. "Good first battle, now get some rest." I turned my attention back to Blaze. "Blaze, Mach Punch on Grace one more time!"

"Grace, Double Kick on Blaze! Pepper, use attract!" Crap, we had one chance to make this work. If Blaze was under attract, it was over for us. That didn't prepare me at all for what happened next.

_**Miles (Lemon imminent)**_

It was time to wrap things up. I was getting so excited; I was going to beat Abby for my first win outside of school matches! Grace and Blaze charged at each other in the same fashion they did during our first battle. If they both fainted again, I still won thanks to Pepper, who gave a wink and sent pink hearts in Blaze's direction. Our two starters collided, and surprised us both by erupting in a white glow. The hearts made contact but merely dissipated. Pepper gave me a look of confusion, but I knew what was going on. Our Pokémon were evolving! It was quite early if you ask me; we only had them for a week. I wasn't complaining, they were exceptional starters to begin with.

Both white forms expanded to over three times their original size, now just slightly shorter than Abby and I. Blaze's rear flame grew out with a newly formed tail while my Torchic actually grew arms rather than her little stubby wing/arms. The white light then dimmed, revealing my new Combusken and Abby's new Monferno.

"Stop the match!" I called out, and the three Pokémon instantly simmered down. Abby and I rushed the battlefield, hugging our newly evolved partners.

"Grace, you look amazing!"

"Umm… thanks?" Grace was blushing at my praise.

"I feel like I can take on the world now!" Blaze was cockier than ever, especially considering had I not called off the match he would be on the ground.

"I'm so glad I picked you!" Abby hugged him tightly. "Come on, let's get to bed. We've got a big day ahead of us!"

And with that, Abby and Blaze retired to their tent. I led Pepper and Grace to our tent, across the campfire from Abby's; we both like our privacy. As I closed our tent zipper, I turned to Pepper. "You we're great out there too, good first battle!"

Pepper replied with a happy bark and a lick from chin to forehead. I wasn't quite expecting that, but was glad she was as happy as I was. I didn't see it coming when she then took the opportunity to use attract. With one wink, pink hearts flew from her being and nailed me, and I felt like I was on some kind of drug. A bulge almost instantly formed in my pants, and I thought of nothing more than tapping that. Grace looked pissed and was ready to attack the Growlithe when she suddenly leapt at Grace instead of me. Nudging her head right in without warning, she took a swipe of my Combusken's nether region, catching Grace off guard and causing her to blush again. Pepper then dove right in and began lapping hungrily at Grace's vagina. Grace didn't know what to do, the feeling overpowering of the tongue on her most intimate area too much. She placed both her claws on Pepper's body to brace herself against the rough muscle.

I couldn't take it anymore. Horny as hell from the attract and unable to resist, I slipped my pants and underwear right off, and after grabbing my Growlithe's asscheeks, guided my dong into her exposed pussy, earning a howl of pleasure from the dog Pokémon. This felt so wrong, yet somehow so right. Not one to go easy in my current state, I began pumping fiercely into my Pokémon as she continued her relentless assault on Grace's inner walls.

"Oh Miles…" Grace moaned helplessly. I assisted her in her horny state by moving my arms from Pepper's ass to pull her into a warm kiss. Even though I had felt like doing this ever since the Brandi incident, I was so horny I wasn't sure how much of it was my feelings or the attract. It was an awkward kiss: It was more of me pressing my lips over her smooth beak. In my lust, I forced my tongue in, which hurt considering her beak was sharp, and began Frenching her. She didn't immediately respond, but then lost it as she felt herself on the edge.

"Coming!" She unleashed a flood of her juices all over Pepper, who didn't let a drop escape her skilled tongue. Within seconds, she let out another howl and joined in the climax, drenching my member with her honey and leaking on the floor of the tent. I kept thrusting, harder with each passing second, determined to reach a glorious finish of my own. And did it come.

"Ngggyaaaahhhh," was all I could force out, unloading my fire hose of cum into Pepper's snatch. Our mixed juices made the mess on the floor even bigger. My Pokémon were both panting from exhaustion as I continued thrusting into Pepper, but after a few more moments of satisfying my Super Rod, I withdrew from the fiery snatch and collapsed onto my sleeping bag, dragging my two Pokémon down with me and pulling them into a cuddle. Grace wrapped her arms around me and Pepper would have if she had arms, instead nuzzling up against me. It had been one strange hour. Not only did I have my second experience of Pokephilia, but I had my first three-way _and_ discovered both my Pokémon were bi. Yet, in all my confusion, and with the attract wearing off, I could only enjoy this moment of pure happiness. We had a long journey ahead, and I dozed off knowing that I was going to love every night of it. My last thought before falling asleep was how I could only wonder if Blaze was finally going to make a move on my sister.

_Next time, Abby gets a surprised awakening, and the group hits Route 202. Who will they add next, and what surprises await them? The Adventure continues!_

_Sorry for the wait! I seem to be getting some kind of formula down, so I should be putting these out faster (maybe). I already have one choice for a captured Pokémon, but send me suggestions for one not native to Route 202! Also, keep sending me OC suggestions; I already have one submitted OC planned for debut soon as well as my OC from the side-project arc. _


End file.
